Demonic Mystery (Remake)
by OnlineAddictions217
Summary: A rewritten version of the original; Sasuke curiously wanders into the world of Demons and Humans known as Assiah. When he meets one person who actually stops to talk to him, they both find that they have quite a bit in common. Read to see what happens.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Blue Exorcist or Naruto. There's no copyright intended; the only thing I own is the Fanfic. This story also has yaoi (guy x guy for those who don't know) so if you don't like that kind of stuff then** _ **please**_ **save the comment section for those who do and go read something else. Please also note that this is a** _ **remake**_ **of the original story; the sequel will come soon enough.**

Prologue - The Vortex

 **It all started in Assiah...**

He woke up one morning to see that his brother had already left for True Cross High School.

"He didn't even stop to say goodbye? That's cold." The boy said looking out the window.

"What the? What are those things?" The boy said starting panic. He pulled on a sweatshirt and his shoes and went outside to see what was going on.

"What are all these bugs?" He said trying to keep them away from him.

"Huh? Why can't anyone see them?" The boy said looking around; only to see something very strange and out of the ordinary. He decided to ignore it and walk away when he heard a very familiar voice call out to him.

"Okumura my friend!" A boy with white hair called as he walked toward the boy.

"What do you want Reiji?" The raven-haired boy asks in a slightly cold tone.

"I just wanna have a friend-to-friend chat. Care to join us Rin?"

Rin hesitated for a moment, and that hesitation was long enough for one of Reiji's friends to make a comment.

"What's that matter? You're not goin' to hide behind you daddy are ya?" One of Reiji's goons teased.

Rin didn't think twice when he heard that remark and stepped outside the monastery grounds and followed Reiji and his two friends to an ally. "What's this so called 'chat' about?" He asked.

Reiji explained how he was only playing with the pigeons from the other day and his hand slipped when he was holding a crossbow, and he was aiming directly at them, but he doesn't want any horrible rumors going around the prestigious school that Rin's twin brother Yukio was going to; True Cross Academy.

"Just take the money. Everyone knows you're so damn poor that you can't get into schools like True Cross without a scholarship. Just think of it as paying for your brother's tuition-" Reiji said before he was cut off by Rin as he punched him in the face to make him stop talking.

"You sure as hell can talk that way about me, but never diss my brother!" Rin shouted angrily at Reiji.

"That hurt. I would watch it if I were you!" The boy said before turning into a half-demon form of a demon that had taken him over.

Rin was taken by surprise, and by the time he could come out of shock; Reiji's goons knocked him to the ground and pinned him there.

Reiji picked up a hot, flaming metal rod from a fire pit/barrel and walked over towards Rin. He picked his head up by his hair and held the flaming metal rod in front of his face. "Now...where should I burn you? Your nose, your mouth, or perhaps your eyes?!"

" _He's really gonna do it!"_ Rin thought as the flaming metal rod got closer and closer to his face; he started to panic.

"No get it away! Get it away!" Rin screamed, and he burst into blue flames.

"Holy crap!" Reiji's two goons yelled as they fled the scene.

"Blue Flames? What the hell?" Rin muttered.

Rin didn't realize what happened until he remembered panicking and _that's_ when the flames appeared.

" _Oh that's right..."_

He then also remembered Yukio was going to be home for one last day after today so he wanted to do something special for him, and that was give him something to say 'I'll miss ya bro.'

 **When another story adds to all of this...**

The genin had been training all day and had become tired, and his chakra was depleted for the day. He walked home, but it wasn't any ordinary walk home; except for the annoying voice beside him before they had to part ways to get home.

"Do you wanna do this again tomorrow Sasuke?" The blonde said as he smiled and walked beside the boy ha called 'Sasuke', and his friend.

Sasuke smirked. "I guess so. What do I have to lose anyway; I mean I'm not really doing anything tomorrow anyways." He said.

"Great! So when did you wanna train together tomorrow?" The blonde boy asked.

"Uh...how about after lunch; my treat?" Sasuke asked.

"Really? This is so unlike you Sasuke!" The blonde boy exclaimed.

"Yes well..." Sasuke started.

"Well what?" The blonde said as they both stopped to talk.

"Kakashi-sensei said that I shouldn't have treated you how I did back then, and not to be such a grump all the time..." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I did notice that you're smiling a lot today, but go on." The other boy said.

"He also told me that not only do I have something to live for here in the village, but I also have friends that need me here; people who consider me to be part of their family." Sasuke said; the words he's recalling obviously still deeply set in his mind.

"That is so true Sasuke! I for one am proud to consider you a brother to me!"

"But..."

"Sasuke...don't sweat it. What is in the past can stay there! If you're willing to change then I'm willing to let things go." The blonde boy said with a goofy smile on his face; making Sasuke smile a little more.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Hey it's the least I can do for a brotha-from-anotha-motha. Hehe!"

Sasuke laughed with Naruto; they said their goodbyes and went home to sleep.

The next morning Sasuke felt fully refreshed and ready to take on the day; which he's never felt since his brother killed off his entire clan. The gennin got dressed and ate some breakfast. He walked outside to see something very out of the ordinary.

" _It looks a lot like a spinning vortex, but where does it lead to?"_ Sasuke thought as he stared at the 'spinning vortex'. He could hear someone; a boy talking to a man on the other side of the vortex and ultimately got curious as to where the vortex lead to. He walked back inside and put something else that looked like what the other people on the other side of the vortex were wearing; something modern-looking, and Sasuke quickly took a liking to the style. He wrote a note and put it on his front door after locking it.

 _'To whom this may concern,_

 _I've decided to do some exploring. I don't know if this is believable or not, but it is the total and honest truth; I saw a vortex that lead to what looked like another world, and I guess I'm a little curious to see what's on the other side so that's where I am if anyone is looking for me, sorry for the later notice, but just noticed it this morning._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sasuke Uchiha'_

With that; Sasuke walked through the vortex and ended up on a sidewalk. No one seemed to notice that he wasn't there before and just kept walking by him. He decided to act normal and just walk forward; only to be tripped by two immature boys, but they looked like they'd just seen something completely horrifying.

"Oops! Sorry. Didn't see ya there guy." One lied as they both walked away.

 **What this combination creates...**

Rin saw Reiji's two goons up to no-good as he saw someone fall to their back and then just run off after saying something to him. He ran over and crouched down to see who he was. "Hey are you okay?"

Sasuke looked up surprised to see that someone cared after that display of rudeness, and stayed silent.

Rin didn't move; he wasn't sure if the boy was okay and was worried.

"Are you okay?" Rin repeated.

Sasuke nodded; still staying silent.

Rin stood up and held out a hand for the boy to grab so he could get up, and so he could introduce himself. "Here." He softly said.

Sasuke took the boy's hand and was pulled to his feet before he decided to finally speak; seen as how things were getting a tad awkward. "Thanks." He said.

"Oh hey you talk good! My name's Rin. Rin Okumura!" The boy said with a goofy smile that seemed to remind Sasuke of Naruto so he smiled and introduced himself as well.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smile.

Rin returned the smile as they shook hands.

"I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from Sasuke?" Rin asked.

"Konoha." Sasuke answered.

"Where?" Rin asked with a confused face; tilting his head to one side.

"Konoha." Sasuke repeated.

"Never heard of it..." Rin said and then remembered the spinning vortex with people walking in front of it; they dressed weirdly in his eyes, but he notice that he saw Sasuke walk by the vortex yesterday with another kid with blonde spiky hair. "Oh wait! You're from the other side of that vortex I saw yesterday!" He said.

"Vortex? I saw one this morning and heard some dude and a man talking about something." Sasuke said

"That was me and father Fujimoto." Rin said.

"So we were seeing and or hearing what the other saw and or heard?" Sasuke asked to clarify a few things.

"If you say so. I dunno." Rin said shrugging his shoulders.

The two boys spent the whole day talking about what each world was like when Rin heard his brother.

"Rin!" The boy called as he ran toward Rin and Sasuke.

"Hey Yukio." Rin said.

"Who's this?" Yukio asked.

"This is my new friend. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Rin answered.

"Oh. Hello." Yukio said with a smile. "My name's Yukio Okumura. I'm Rin's twin brother." He added.

Rin blew air out of his puffed up cheeks and scratched the back of his neck.

"Cool." Sasuke said.

"Do you have somewhere to stay Sasuke?" Yukio asked.

"No. Why?"

Rin's face lightened up; as if he had a brilliant idea. "Hey! You can stay with us!" He said.

Sasuke and Yukio both looked at Rin. "What?" The two boys asked in unison.

Sasuke's face had a hint of worry, but he tried his best to hide it from Rin and Yukio.

Yukio had pure worry on his face, and he was unable to hide it from Rin and Sasuke.

"Yeah I mean who knows when that vortex will appear again or WHERE it will appear, and you need someplace to stay while you're here. It's genius!" Rin said smiling.

Sasuke smirked as Rin started to chuckle a little.

Yukio sighed and smiled. "Okay he can stay, but you have to get father's permission first."

"Yeah Yukio I know, I know." Rin said; sounding slightly annoyed with his brother.

The three boys walked onto monastery grounds and inside; only to be greeted by Shiro - the reverend of the monastery.

"What were you up all day after our talk Rin? You missed lunch." Shiro questioned.

"I was meeting new a new friend." Rin simply answered.

"Oh so THAT'S why I had to send your brother to go and find you? Where is this 'friend' of yours?" Shiro asked sounding intrigued.

"He's right here." Rin said poking Sasuke's shoulder; making the other teen smirk slightly.

"I see. What's your name young man?" Shiro asked.

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. You must be the reverend of the monastery I'm assuming." Sasuke said in a respectful tone.

"Hm. Well you assumed correctly...Sasuke was it?"

"Yes sir."

"My name is Shiro. Shiro Fujimoto."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said as he shook Shiro's hand.

"Hey old man?" Rin started to get the reverend's attention.

"Yes Rin?" Shiro asked.

"Sasuke doesn't have a place to stay and I'll tell you why later, but he needs a place to stay. Could he stay here?"

"Of course he can, but he has to stay in your room. Alright?"

"Okay. Cool. I'm gonna show Sasuke around so night dad. Night Yukio."

"Good night Rin." Shiro and Yukio said together.

After Rin showed Sasuke around the monastery; the two went to Rin's room.

"Nice room." Sasuke remarked.

"Thanks. Oh hey you need something to sleep in don't you?"

"Kinda..." Sasuke said scratching the back of his head.

"You can have these then." Rin said going into one of his drawers and tossing a muscle shirt and a pair of sweatpants in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke caught them and held them up to make sure they'd fit.

Rin chuckled. "I'm not sure if they fit you so you should probably try them on." He said.

"Right." Sasuke said with a small laugh in his voice. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom to try on the cloths that Rin gave him; they fit perfectly. Sasuke left the bathroom and got back to Rin's door and knocked incase Rin was changing.

"You don't have to knock ya know." Rin said from behind the door; his voice sounding muffled.

Sasuke opened the door to see Rin laying on his bed looking at a comic book; he had gotten changed after Sasuke left.

Rin looked up from his comic book to see Sasuke wearing the cloths that he gave him. "Great they fit. You can keep 'em if you want."

"R-really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm not gonna wear 'em anyways." Rin replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So where am I sleeping" Sasuke said looking around the room.

Rin looked around to see where Sasuke could sleep; he hadn't quite figured that part out yet.

"Uh...I guess here for now, but I figure something out tomorrow. Don't worry." Rin said patting his bed; the spot right next to where he was sitting.

Sasuke face went a little red at the thought of having to share a bed with another dude; not to mention he was pretty cute too. "What?!" He asked sounding a bit nervous about it.

"It's only for tonight. I promise." Rin said with a reassuring look in his eyes; his electric blue eyes.

"Okay fine, but no tricks Rin." Sasuke said with a warning.

"No tricks. Got it." Rin said as he pulled the covers up getting ready to go to sleep.

Sasuke walked over and climbed into Rin's bed; feeling a little awkward as their backs touched.

Rin jumped slightly at the fact that despite the fact that Sasuke was wearing warm clothing when he first met him; his back was pretty cold at first touch.

"Sasuke." Rin whispered

"Hm?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Did you know your back is very cold?"

"I thought your back was very warm? Why do you ask?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Well I'm guessin' this is how we're going to be sleeping so I just thought I might ask you."

"Oh. Okay then."

Rin noticed; after ten minutes of silence; that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

" _Well he falls asleep rather quickly."_ He thought as he tried to fall asleep, and soon enough he did.

The two boys fell asleep back-to-back in Rin's bed and neither one of them, even if they woke up, dared to wake the other from their sleep, but they stayed asleep the whole night.

Around 10:15 in the morning, Rin was waking up as usual.

Rin turned his head toward Sasuke who was still sleeping. " _Hm. Falls asleep fast, but wakes up later than I do. I wonder..."_ Rin said as he slowly turned over like he was still asleep.

" _Whoa! This guy's got some major back muscles! How did I miss those? They were pressed against MY back the whole night! And his tan...how did he tan like this? It's like almost impossible for ME to get like that. Not to mention he is pretty cute...wait WHAT?!"_ Rin thought as he turned back over slowly to make it seem like was asleep; his face a burning a dim red. He heard that Sasuke was starting to wake up so he pretended to just wake up as well.

"Hey. Rin." Sasuke mutters.

"Mn." Rin groaned as he turned over to face him.

"Rin." Sasuke said with a sigh in his voice.

"What?" Rin replied with a yawn in his voice.

"Oh you ARE awake. I thought I'd have to try to wake you or something." Sasuke softly said.

"Nah. I'm up." Rin said matching Sasuke's tone.

The two boys got out of bed and got dressed.

"Wait. You need new cloths don't you?" Rin asked.

"Kinda." Sasuke replied.

"We'll go shoppin' then." Rin said as he pulled his belt to be tight enough.

"Do you have enough money for that?" Sasuke asked.

"Enough to buy you a week's worth of cloths. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah that's fine." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

Shiro knocked on Rin's door. "Are you two up in there or is that sleep talking I hear?" He asked.

"We're up old man." Rin said in reply to Shiro's question; not even looking up from his wallet to see if he actually had the money. He found he had more than enough, but he didn't want to blow all of his cash away of clothes.

"Alright let's go. We can pick up something to eat at the food court when we get there." Rin said opening his door; forgetting Shiro was there; he bumped into him.

"Where are you two going exactly?" Shiro questioned.

"Oh, Sasuke here needs new clothes so we're going to the mall to buy some for him." Rin answered.

"Please don't spend all of your money alright Rin?" Shiro said with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah I know." Rin said as Shiro walked away; leaving the two boys in Rin's bedroom doorway. He looks at Sasuke and sees him staring off into space or in deep thought. "Well?" He said to snap Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right we were going to the mall." Sasuke said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah so let's go." Rin said.

"R-right." Sasuke replied.

Rin stopped and turned to see Sasuke; face red and his head down

"What wrong?" Rin said walking towards his friend; hearing Yukio walking down the hallway; he opened his door and gently pushed Sasuke into his room as he went in as well.

Rin pinned Sasuke against the door and tried to look into Sasuke's eyes, but Sasuke kept looking away.

"Hey stop lookin' away. Tell me what's wrong." Rin said trying get Sasuke to look into his eyes.

Sasuke stayed silent and just stopped struggling to keep their eyes from meeting.

Rin saw Sasuke's onyx eyes; an image.

"What's up Sasuke?"

Rin saw the image in his friend's eyes again. "Y-you want me t-to...kiss you?! But why?" He asked sounding a bit surprised.

"How should I know? It just popped into my head; I have no idea how it got there. Honest; I'm not gonna lie to you Rin-" Sasuke said before Rin cut him off by kissing him on the lips; making his face go an extremely deep shade of red.

Sasuke felt something touch his arm and one of his eyes opened; only to see Rin's tail wrapping itself around his arm.

Rin pulled away; seeing his tail wrapped around Sasuke's arm. "Oops! Uh...it's not what you think let me explain." Rin said backing away from Sasuke slightly.

Sasuke smiled and laughed a little at Rin's foolishness. "You don't need to explain." He said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"I mean I don't need you to explain; whatever it is; if it's none of my business then I don't need to know." Sasuke stated.

"You do need to know. I need to tell you Sasuke; I'm your friend; I shouldn't keep any secret from you." Rin protested

"Well if you feel you NEED to then go ahead." Sasuke said leaning against the door crossing his arms.

"I'm a demon." Rin plainly said.

"I kinda figured that out from your tail..." Sasuke said.

"Please let me finish..." Rin softly said.

"Sorry go on."

"Not only am I a demon, but I'm the son of Satan."

Sasuke's face went from calm and emotionless to a shocked-sort-of-worried kind of face.

Rin sighed. "If you don't wanna be friends with a demon that's fine, but I'm still gonna let you stay here and buy you some new clothes so let's go." He said.

Sasuke stopped Rin in his tracks with his hand landing on his chest.

Rin looked at Sasuke to see that he wasn't freaked out anymore; he looked more hurt than anything. "I would never ask for a better friend Rin. Never forget that." Sasuke said; a deep statement with a lot of meaning coming from someone who's only known Rin for just one day.

Rin smiled a little and hugged Sasuke with his arms wrapping around his waist. "Thanks Sasuke. You have no idea how much that means to me." He said.

"I think I have an idea, but let's go." Sasuke said.

"Right. I should probably let go too right?"

"Yeah."

The two boys came back from the mall after about an hour and a half of shopping for clothes.

Shiro and Yukio were talking by the time Rin and Sasuke got to the front door.

"Hold up." Rin whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

"Listen..." Rin whispered. placing one ear against the door.

Sasuke walked next to him and placed his ear against the door as well.

"I'm worried." Shiro said.

"Me too." Yukio replied.

"What if something happens that makes Rin angry and he lashes out on you or Sasuke or even me?" Shiro said pausing for a moment so Yukio could think.

Yukio was about to speak, but Shiro cut him off.

"Bad things that's what." Shiro said.

"Well what do we do father?" Yukio asked.

"I don't know yet, but if Rin hears us he's sure to feel horrible seen as how we're talking about him so go get some rest; you back to school tomorrow." Shiro said.

There was a silence which signaled for Sasuke and Rin to open the door and enter the room.

"Hey we're home." Rin said hiding his true emotions.

Shiro walked back into the room with a smile on his face. "Hey boys. Yukio went to bed already, but he told to say goodnight for him."

"Oh. 'Kay." Rin said walking up the stairs; still trying to hide his true emotions, but hiding them was torturous for him.

"Something wrong Rin?"

"No. Everything's just fine." Rin said still walking up the stairs.

Sasuke ran after him with the shopping bags in his hands. "Hey wait up." The boy called up the stairs.

Shiro couldn't help but worry that Rin might have heard his conversation between him and Yukio, and decided to follow.

Sasuke got to the top of the stairs to see Rin opening his door and looking at him as if to ask 'are you comin'?'

Sasuke nodded and walked into Rin's room; seeing a bed made for him; it was right above Rin's bed.

Rin was sitting on his bed with his head down; trying so hard not to let any tears out of his eyes.

Sasuke walked over to him and sat next to him; putting an arm around him.

Rin's head snapped up to see Sasuke sitting next to him; looking a little worried for him. "S-Sasuke..." He muttered as a couple tears ran down his face.

Sasuke took his sweatshirt sleeve and wiped Rin's tears away and smiled. "I'm here if you need to cry Rin." He said.

"I-I'm not gonna cry..." Rin said before he put his head on Sasuke's shoulder and began to let all of the tears he'd been trying to keep in out.

Shiro got to Rin's bedroom door; about to knock he heard Rin sobbing, and immediately felt his heart sink. He was sure that Rin had heard enough of the conversation to figure out that they were talking about him being a threat to everyone, but knocked anyway; only to hear Rin who was still sort of crying.

"Go away!" Rin snapped.

Shiro knew how badly Rin felt so he just walked away.

Sasuke couldn't stand to see Rin so upset and wanted to help in anyway possible. "How can I help you?" He asked.

"W-what?"

"I don't like seeing you like this. How can I make you feel better?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke sighed and hugged Rin tight so he'd maybe feel better.

Rin felt a blush creeping onto his face; no one has ever done this to him before. "U-uh...Sasuke?" Rin stuttered looking at his friend.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered as he looked into Rin's eyes.

"I need to ask you something..."

"Anything. Ask away."

"Kay. So I was wondering how you tell someone you like them, and not like the friend kinda like; I mean love." Rin said.

"Love?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I like someone, and I wanted to tell them that I like 'em, but not yet of course."

"When did you wanna tell this person?"

"I'm waiting for 'the right time' so to say."

"Oh uh...well if you wanna tell that person at 'the right time', as you put it, then just be honest. Try not to say it so boldly, but try to say it so they know what you're trying to tell them. Okay?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rin said with a sniffle.

Sasuke let him go and patted him on the shoulder before he climbed up to his bed after getting changed. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." He said.

"Alright." Rin said getting up and turning off the light.

"Are you goin' to sleep too?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty worn out."

Sasuke chuckled a little.

"I can see why."

Rin chuckled too. "Yeah I know. Night Sasuke." He said.

"Night Rin."

Shiro was about to go over to Rin's door to see if he had calmed down a bit, but saw that the light was off and assumed that the two boys had gone to sleep by now and went back downstairs to his room and went to sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Blue Exorcist or Naruto. There's no copyright intended; the only thing I own is the Fanfic. This story also has yaoi (guy x guy for those who don't know) so if you don't like that kind of stuff then** _ **please**_ **save the comment section for those who do and go read something else. Please also note that this is a** _ **remake**_ **of the original story; the sequel will come soon enough.**

Chapter 1 - The Mall Demon

Rin and Sasuke woke up the next morning to Shiro knocking on their bedroom door.

"You two need to wake up. It's 10:45 in the morning." Shiro said.

"Alright old man we're up." Rin said; his face buried in his pillow.

"Yeah. Shiro we're up now." Sasuke said lifting his head from his pillow.

"Alright then come downstairs; I need to talk to you both." Shiro said before walking away from the door.

"Whatever." The boys replied.

The two boys got out of bed and got dressed and walked downstairs and into the living room to see what Shiro wanted to talk to them about.

"You wanted to see us old man?" Rin asked as he and Sasuke entered the room.

"Yes. Both of you sit down."

The boys sat down on the couch and waited for further instruction or for Shiro to say what he wanted to talk to them about.

"Now. I want the truth."

"About what Shiro? What is there to say?" Sasuke asked.

"What did you two hear last night when you got home?"

Rin and Sasuke looked at each other and then Rin sighed looking back at Shiro.

"We heard just about the last part or it seemed like the last part of your conversation with Yukio, and we weren't about to just walk in while you guys were talking." Rin answered.

"We wanted to see what you guys were talking about and what it had to do with." Sasuke said; trying to help Rin with explanation.

Shiro crossed his arms; not looking very happy at all.

"I know this might look pretty bad right now old man, but I have my reasons for doing what I did."

"What are those reasons then Rin?"

"Well you and Yukio are always tryin' to do something about my so called 'secret', but really you're just making me FEEL worse. I'm telling you right now; it ain't helping!" Rin said as he looked Shiro in the eyes.

Sasuke didn't have much to say at all. " _Well...the least I can do is ask questions and hope for the best right?"_ He thought. "What does Rin mean when he said you and Yukio were trying things to hide his 'secret'?" He asked.

"We normally would try to keep Rin from getting angry and away from people who might easily do that." Shiro answered.

"And I really don't see that working; it makes me feel like I'm a threat to everyone, even to people who wouldn't anger me; innocent people." Rin interrupted.

Sasuke looked at his saddened friend and sighed. "Rin...why don't we just step outside and talk for a bit?" Sasuke suggested.

"Alright..." Rin sighed.

The two boys stood up and walked outside to talk; they walked away from the door a little in case Shiro got curious.

"Look...Sasuke..." Rin starts before his onyx-eyed friend interrupted.

"Don't try to tell me that nothing's wrong because it is plain for all to see that you're upset so spill." Sasuke said leaning against a wall crossing his arms and putting one ankle over the other.

"I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't get why old man Shiro and Yukio try to hide my secret from people who probably already know my secret."

"Oh, right...that."

"Yeah."

"We'll just have to find out by asking so, even though you may not want to, we should probably head back inside." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know." Rin sighed.

Rin and Sasuke walked back into the living room of the monastery and sat back down on the couch.

Shiro sighed and continued. "Anything else you'd like to add Rin?" He asked.

"No." Rin said with a sigh in his voice.

"May I continue then?"

"What's it to me? Please...continue." Rin said; sounding very irritated with the older man.

"Why would you do such a thing anyway?"

"Well, like I said earlier, I wasn't going to walk in on you and Yukio while you were talking about ME if that's what you're tryin' ask me to do!" Rin snapped.

Sasuke looked at Rin after he snapped and tried to calm him down. "Rin? Calm down. It's okay; he's not trying to make you feel this way." Sasuke said trying to reassure him.

"Hmph. Sure he's not." Rin sneered.

"Rin I just want to keep you safe." Shiro said.

"No! You wanna keep everyone ELSE safe and away from ME! That's what it REALLY is!" Rin snapped again; his tail escaping from underneath his sweatshirt.

"Rin...you really need to calm down." Sasuke said in a calm tone; trying not to anger his friend any further than he already was.

"I-I don't wanna talk anymore; not with you!" Rin said as he stood up and walked up the stairs; trying to heed Sasuke's words, but he couldn't help it; he was just so angry with Shiro, and he wanted to just beat him senseless at this point, but something stopped him dead in his train of thought; hearing Sasuke say something very important to him. " _I would never ask for a better friend Rin. Never forget that."_ Sasuke's words repeated in Rin's mind. Tears welled in the boy's eyes as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Sasuke stood up and walked up the stairs after his friend. "Rin wait." He said as he went up the stairs. He saw Rin's bedroom door open and ran in to see Rin sitting in the window.

"Rin?"

"Shut the door...please." Rin managed to say without choking up.

Sasuke shut the door, walked over to his friend, and hugged him from the back; a blush creeping onto Rin's face.

"I..." Rin said as he tried to say something.

"You don't need to ask me; not even once." Sasuke said.

"At least let me turn around so I can hug you back..."

Sasuke let go to let Rin turn around, and then hugged him again; Rin hugging him back this time.

"Thanks Sasuke..." Rin whispered into his friend's ear.

"No problem buddy." Sasuke replied in the same whisper tone that Rin had with a warm smile on his face.

"I think this is all I needed now that I actually think about it." Rin said with a smile.

"Good."

"H-hey Sasuke?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I know this may sound weird, but..."

Sasuke pulled away to look into Rin's eyes; only to see an image appear in his eyes.

"I think I know what you're going to ask me, but go ahead."

"Do you think old man Shiro hates me?"

"Oh. No. Why would he hate you? No one should hate you; they have no reason to."

"I think it has something to do with me not doing what I'm told when it comes to listening to him talk; I always seem to get mad at him when he talks to me lately; it's never happened before, but I just don't understand why it's happening now."

The image Sasuke saw earlier appeared again, but it was much clearer to see than before; he notice that Rin was blushing as he pulled out of the embrace.

Rin took a step backward and slipped on the comic book he had left there from two nights ago; taking Sasuke down with him after kicking his legs to the side unintentionally; both of them landing on Rin's bed; Sasuke landing on top of Rin who was still blushing, but it was now a few shades darker.

Sasuke now had a blush creeping onto his face as well; noticing that he had landed _on_ Rin.

"Uh..."

"Oops...s-sorry." Rin said; feeling his face become hotter and hotter every second Sasuke remained on top of him.

"I-it's fine R-Rin." Sasuke stuttered as he went to lift himself up; only to have his hand slip and to fall back onto Rin, but instead of his face landing onto Rin's chest; his lips landed on Rin's; both of them with deep shades of red on their faces.

Sasuke pulled away; just realizing what just happened, and he was speechless.

Rin didn't have anything to say either; he just wanted to get off of the bed, but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. " _What is this...strange feeling I have in the pit of my stomach? It feels like my stomach is tying knots and flipping over, but I don't feel sick at all."_ He thought.

Sasuke got off of Rin and climbed up into his bed and just sat there.

Rin picked up his comic book and tossed it onto the windowsill; he climbed up to Sasuke's bed and sat next to him. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry; I should have picked that up before I left the room yesterday, but if it makes you feel any better..." Rin said before he stopped himself from saying anymore.

"What?" Sasuke said looking at Rin.

Rin gulped and decided to just say what was on his mind. "Well...I sorta wanted that to happen for some random and odd reason. I have no idea what was going through my head, but that thought was just...there, and I'm being completely honest with you." Rin said lowering his head.

"I-I just...wait WHAT?!"

"Yeah. NOW you hate me don't ya?"

"What did I tell you about that?"

"I-I-I..."

"I could never ask for a better friend."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Rin said as his blush returned to his face.

"What I tell you to do about what I said Rin?"

"You said never forget it..."

"Yeah. Promise you won't forget that ever again please?"

"Sure." Rin said with that familiar goofy smile that Sasuke recognized almost instantly. " _Naruto..."_ Sasuke reminded himself as he remembered he'd train with his friend _and_ treat him to lunch, and soon realized that he couldn't because of his curiousness that had gotten the best of him.

" _Great! I've gotten myself into something that might just get me into HUGE trouble!"_ Sasuke thought with a frown.

Rin looked at Sasuke; seeing the frown; he wondered what was wrong with Sasuke. "Hey! What's wrong? What's with the frown?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing."

"Come on. Tell me." Rin said starting to poke Sasuke; making him laugh as he was being poked in his side.

"Okay, okay! Hehe that tickles! I'll tell you."

"I'm not buyin' it." Rin said with an evil and playful grin on his face; showing his teeth.

"I'll tell you alright? I'll tell you! Just stop tickling me." Sasuke said laughing.

"Oh alright fine." Rin said as he stopped poking and tickling the truth out of his friend.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay. I was just thinking about something I told my friend back in my world..." He started.

"You mean the kid with the spiky blonde hair?" Rin asked.

"Yeah...him..."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that I would spar with him after lunch..."

"Oh. Well it's not that bad."

"That's just it. I said I'd buy both our lunches; not JUST my own."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sure he'll understand why you couldn't be there. Don't worry so much Sasuke." Rin said with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke smile and sighed. "I guess you're right." He said.

"Of course I'm right! If he's a true friend; he'll understand."

"Right."

Rin glanced at his alarm clock. "Wow; noon already?" He asked.

Sasuke looked over at Rin's alarm clock as well. "Wow."

Rin looked at Sasuke. "We should go eat something."

"We probably should shouldn't we?" Sasuke said looking over at Rin.

The two boys climbed down from Sasuke's bed and walked downstairs; only to see Yukio in the living room; looking like he's been waiting there for a while now.

Rin's face was now showing pure panic, but he still had restraint to go back upstairs. He had to admit he was very hungry. " _Uh oh...not him. Why now?"_ Rin thought as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

" _This can't be good..."_ Sasuke thought as he looked into the living room.

Rin and Sasuke entered the living room to walk to the front door when they heard Yukio and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Yukio questioned.

They turned around; looking absolutely calm, but deep inside; they weren't at all. "We WERE going to the food court to get something to eat, but you kinda stopped us bro." Rin stated; showing no hint of fear, worry, or panic at all.

"Mind if I tag along with you?"

"No."

"Alright then."

" _What are you up to Yukio? I know there's a meaning to all of this...but what?"_ The two boys thought as Yukio walked over to them; exorcist uniform and all.

"Are you really going to wear your exorcist outfit to the food court?" Rin questioned; raising one eyebrow.

"Oh that's right. I forgot to get changed. You guys wouldn't mind waiting for me would ya?"

"Nope. We'll stay put while you do that."

"Thanks." Yukio said before running upstairs to get changed into something he could wear to the food came back downstairs and they left for the food court.

They were all silent until Yukio broke said silence.

"So. I heard that you and father got into a small argument." Yukio said.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Are you sure."

"Yup." Rin said firmly.

"Talking will make it feel better."

"Ya know what? I hear that a lot lately."

"Yes and your point is?"

"My point is that it doesn't 'help' to talk about things that frustrate you; it just makes thing worse."

Sasuke looked from Rin to Yukio and back to Rin until he noticed that Rin was starting to get angry again. "Rin. Calm down would ya?" Sasuke whispered into Rin's ear.

"Sorry." Rin said.

"It's fine." Yukio said with a smile.

" _Like I was talkin' to ya..."_ Rin thought as they walked into the mall and over to the food court.

Sasuke felt something strange; like some sort of life source, but it didn't feel very friendly:

"Uh Rin?" Sasuke whispered as he pulled on Rin's sleeve

"Huh?" Rin whispered back.

"Something feels off."

"What do ya mean Sasuke?"

"Like I feel some sorta life source hangin' around, and it doesn't feel too friendly."

"Demons maybe?" Rin asked; still whispering.

"Maybe I dunno."

"We should probably stay aware of our surroundings then."

"Yeah. Just don't act suspicious around your brother; make it seem like you didn't ever know about it."

"Okay. If that's the plan; then I'm all for it."

"What're you guys whispering about?" Yukio asked.

"Nothing important." Sasuke replied.

"Well; it really doesn't have anything to do with you so technically it's none of your business." Rin said.

"Alright then. What are we going to get?"

"Uh...I'll just get a pizza and a soda."

"Same here."

"I guess I'll get what everyone else is getting seen as how I can't really decide."

The boys got their food and paid for it, but as they ate Rin and Sasuke could both feel the demon coming closer to their table.

" _This doesn't look good."_ Rin thought as he looked behind Yukio and saw the demon.

No one else was there and now the employees were on lunch break.

Sasuke was able to see the demon now too; it was right behind Yukio.

" _Oh no!"_ Sasuke thought as he spotted the demon about to attack Yukio from behind.

Rin saw this as well and took immediate action. "Yukio! Look out!" He yelled as he jumped at his brother to get him out of the way.

As the other two boys landed on the floor; Sasuke decide to take action.

Rin looked over to see Sasuke drawing a weapon. "No! Sasuke! You don't know what you're getting' into!" He said.

"I know exactly what I'm getting' into here! Get Yukio and yourself out of here! I'll hold 'em off!" Sasuke said in a commanding tone.

For once; Rin felt helpless, but he was able to keep himself from not following what Sasuke had just told him to do, and he took Yukio outside and waited for Sasuke to come back out.

"What kind of weapons does he have to fight that thing off?" Yukio asked.

"Oh ya know...ninja equipment...the basics. Nothing really to kill a demon, but weapons strong enough to hold if off from coming out here."

"Oh really?! Do ya think that's going to TRULY hold off a demon?"

"Hey! I have a good amount of confidence that Sasuke will defeat that demon; even with weapons like those." Rin stated with a confident tone in his voice.

There was a fire-like color that came from the doors at the front entrance to the food court; making both Rin and Yukio start to worry for Sasuke.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm helpin' 'em whether he wants me to or not!" Rin said before running into the food court; not stopping when he heard Yukio call out for him to not go inside.

Once he got inside he saw fire fan out from Sasuke's mouth. " _That was HIM? Whoa...that's really cool that he can do that!"_ Rin thought before being snapped out of his thoughts by Yukio.

"He said to stay outside, and by the looks of this situation; Sasuke has this demon under control. Let's get out of here." Yukio said tugging on Rin's shirt signaling for him to follow his brother out of the building.

"Ya know...I coulda helped him at least a little."

"I don't want him to find out about your 'secret'."

"He already knows and wasn't freaked out about it. In fact; he trusts me a lot more now that I've told him my biggest secret; almost like I've opened up to him so HA!" Rin said as he looked at Yukio; looking irritated with him in every way possible.

Within minutes after Rin and Yukio left the building for the second time; Sasuke was now walking out of the not-ruined building; scratched up, and bleeding from his arms, legs, with a big gash on his neck.

"S-Sasuke...you look terrible..." Rin said; stuttering a little.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said walking over to the two brothers.

"You're hurt!" Rin exclaimed.

"What these. Nah...they're nothin."

"They ARE something if you're planning on NOT dying at that age!" Yukio exclaimed; his voice full of worry.

Sasuke chuckled a little, and then fell to his knees.

"They're nothin' huh?" Rin asked as he looked at his wounded friend; now on the ground.

"You really don't look so good. We should get you home."

Sasuke felt light-headed and fell onto Rin's lap.

Both Rin and Yukio were really starting to worry for their friend.

"I don't think he'll be doin' any walking Yukio." He said.

"What do we do now?" Yukio questioned.

"I know what we do." Rin said picking Sasuke up and putting him on his back.

"Really?" Yukio asked.

"Yup. I figured; seen as how he's like fifteen by the looks of it; I'd just carry 'em him instead. He really doesn't look too good does he?"

"I guess you're right, and he really doesn't look good; just look at all of the cuts and gashes on him; they're huge compared to regular gashes any normal person would get."

"Exactly. They're there because he was fightin' a demon the size of an apartment building!" Rin said as he and Yukio walked back to the monastery.

"Get the door for me would ya please Yukio." Rin asked as he adjusted Sasuke on his back.

Yukio opened the door and they walk inside:

"Father? We're back!" Yukio called.

"Don't worry about that! Him not dying is kinda more important than lettin' the old man know that we're back!" Rin snapped.

"Right. Sorry." Yukio said as he walked into the back room of the kitchen gesturing for Rin to follow.

He followed his brother and walked behind him.

"Set him down here." Yukio ordered.

"I know, I know." Rin said as he set Sasuke down on the table.

"I'll clean the blood up later just to save your breath by the way."

Yukio was shocked at the response that he had just heard from his brother. " _He never says that...what's with him today?"_ He thought as he started to clean Sasuke's wounds; making the boy wince in pain from the alcohol entering his cuts and gashes.

"At least we know he's not dead." Rin said feeling very relieved.

Sasuke opened one eye to see Yukio applying medical tape to a patch he had place on his neck and Rin standing next to him waiting for him to finish. "Rin? Yukio? Where am I?" Sasuke asked; his voice very shaky and faint.

"Home." Rin answered with a warm smile.

"Ow." Sasuke groaned and winced from the pain.

"Sorry; I'm trying not to hurt you, but I have to treat your wounds." Yukio said sincerely.

"Take it easy Sasuke; Yukio's pro at this; he'll have you patched up and better in no time." Rin said trying to make Sasuke feel better emotionally at the very least.

Shiro walked into the back room to see Yukio patching Sasuke's wounds and Rin helping him however he can. "What is going on in here?" He questioned.

Rin looked over to see that Shiro wasn't looking too happy about what he sees. "There was a demon the size of an apartment building at the food court." He answered.

"Then why is HE hurt?" Shiro questioned.

"Sasuke defeated the demon all by himself." Yukio answered before Rin could say something.

"H-him?!"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that old man?" Rin said confidently.

Sasuke sat up; wincing a couple times. "Rin that's enough don't ya think?" He asked; his voice still very shaky and faint.

"Yeah well..."

Sasuke lifted one eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh alright fine." Rin sighed.

"Thank you."

Sasuke went to stand up, but quickly felt one of his arms lifted and place around someone's neck to keep him standing. He turned his attention to the person who decided to help him: it was Rin.

"Can't just leave a friend hangin' now can I?" Rin asked.

Sasuke smiled and looked around to see where Yukio went off to. "Hey. Where's Yukio?" He asked.

"I'm right here. Did you need something?" Yukio answered.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thanks." Sasuke said.

"It's no trouble at all." Yukio replied.

"So we're cool?" Rin asked.

"Yup. Oh...uh Rin?"

"Yo. What's up?"

"Don't worry about cleaning up alright? I think I can handle it myself."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Whatever ya say bro." Rin said before leading Sasuke up stairs to their room.

Rin got to their bedroom and opened the door and lead Sasuke to his bed and sat him down.

"Thanks Rin."

"Hey. Anything for my buddy; you basically saved my back at the food court. Yukio should've thanked you too, but his pride does get in the way sometimes." Rin said with a toothy smile on his face; scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke smiled as he looked over at Rin who was now sitting in the window. "Hey Rin?" He started to get Rin's attention.

"What's up?"

"Am I a bother to you at all?"

"What?! A bother? What would make you think that?"

"I dunno. I just thought I might ask, but it's nice to know that I'm not." Sasuke said looking down at the floor; smiling underneath the frown.

Rin looked over to see his friend; he noticed that one of the bandages had fallen off:

"Hey! One of your bandages fell off." He said walking over and picking up the fallen bandage.

Sasuke looked over at Rin, and then down at where the wound was; he eyes widened. " _Oh no! I probably should have told him earlier! Now I'm just making him worry too much! Why now?"_ Sasuke thought as he started to panic and look for something to say as an explanation. "I-I..." He stammered.

"Huh? What is it Sasuke?"

"I-I need to explain something to you before you go any further with thinking how that bandage fell off. Okay?" Sasuke said.

"Okay?" Rin said as he sat on the floor to listen intensively.

"I'm a..."

"You're a what Sasuke?"

"I'm a Jinchuuriki. There I said it." Sasuke blurted out; trying to hold back tears.

"What's that?" Rin asked tilting his head and raising one eyebrow.

"It's a person with a tailed beast - or in your case - a monster inside of them." Sasuke replied; still trying to hold back tears.

"Which one are you?"

"I'm the strongest, yet most dangerous one of all of them."

"And that is...which one?" Rin asked; still confused by the subject.

"The Ten-Tails white wolf."

"Okay, but I don't see..." Rin said before Sasuke cut him off.

"The reason for the bandage falling off is because the tailed beast heals me; making no sign of me ever having a wound, but although it heals me; it hurts when the wound seals itself up in said manner."

Rin had no words whatsoever to say at all; he was surprised to see that Sasuke wounds were healing at the speed they were healing at and that although it hurts; the wounds look like they were never there to begin with like Sasuke said. He then noticed that Sasuke was trying so hard to hold his tears back and out of sight of him; he felt like Sasuke had more heart ache than he could imagine, and naturally walked over and sat next to him; pulling him into his arms and started to rub his back; trying to make him feel more comfortable in the situation that he was in at the moment. "Hey...if you need a shoulder; always know I'm right by your side; just like you were for me. I'm gonna do anything and everything I can to make you feel better. Alright?" Rin whispered into Sasuke's ear.

All Sasuke could do was nod in reply to what Rin had said; he didn't want to take any chances when he was on the verge of tears and didn't really want to cry in front of one his only friends in that world.

"You okay?" Rin asked in a hushed tone; showing full concern for his friend.

"N-not really…" Sasuke said; also in a hushed tone; still trying so hard not to let any tears out.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked; trying not to pry, but he wanted to know so he could help his friend.

"I dunno anymore." Sasuke answered before a couple tears slid down his face.

Rin felt a couple damp spots on the shoulder of his sweatshirt as he held Sasuke close to him. "Just let it out Sasuke. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered; trying to sound reassuring for his friend. He felt that it would make Sasuke feel better if he'd rub his back, and as he did he felt his shoulder get even damper. "Hold on." Rin said as he took his sweat shirt off; he tossed it to the end of his bed and held Sasuke back in his arms.

Sasuke was starting to become scared and he didn't even know why, and soon realized that Rin wasn't going to let go until he was better; he gripped the shoulder blade part of Rin's shirt and accepted Rin's embrace; silently letting tears roll down his face.

Rin started to become confused. " _Why is Sasuke crying? Is being a Jinchuuriki that bad?"_ He asked himself as he comforted his friend, but had to ask the question.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke said; his voice slightly muffled by Rin's shirt.

"Why are you all of the sudden crying? What's up?" Rin asked; his electric blue eyes full of concern for his friend.

"Well for one thing; I don't even know, but I feel scared for some random reason, and I feel that I'm making you worry about me more than you should." Sasuke answered lifting his head from Rin's shoulder a little so his voice would be clear.

"I'm not worrying more than I should Sasuke." Rin said trying to reassure the boy.

"But it usually looks like it." Sasuke said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Hey. You leave worryin' about me...to me. Alright?"

Sasuke nodded; feeling very embarrassed for actually crying in front of one of his best friends; his face was now a deep shade of red.

Rin saw how red Sasuke's face was, but sort of figured out why it was that deep of a red. " _If I'm right...Sasuke's face is red because he's either embarrassed or...no not 'that'. I'm pretty sure he's just embarrassed."_ He told himself.

" _Go away stupid feeling! There is no need for you here! All of these feelings are making me all messed up."_ Sasuke thought as his blush became deeper.

" _Okay...is it me or is that red getting deeper? Maybe it's not embarrassment anymore, but something else. What if it's 'that'?! No! That's not like Sasuke..."_ Rin thought; noticing that Sasuke's face was becoming redder and redder.

" _My face feels incredibly hot; almost like its burning."_ Sasuke thought.

Rin looked at Sasuke with a curious look in his eyes. "Why is your face so red? Do ya have a fever?" He asked as he placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead; making him look up to see Rin's electric blue eyes.

"Well ya don't have a fever, but your face is really red and hot. Do ya need something to drink; like some cold water maybe?" Rin said as he stood up from his bed.

"Sure."

"Alright. You just wait here and I'll be right back okay?"

"Right." Sasuke said nodding. " _This feeling needs to go away before Rin comes back or I'll crack, and that won't be good at all. I can't figure out what this feeling is, but I need it to go away!"_ He thought as Rin opened the door again after leaving.

"Here ya go. Ya know you look a little worse than when I left. Are ya sure you're alright?"

"Listen I need to tell ya something."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just need to tell ya something; even though it may not be that important."

"May not be anything important?" Rin repeated.

"Yeah, but anyway..." Sasuke stopped himself from saying what would probably ruin everything.

"What?"

" _Just say it! If he's your true friend then he'll understand and forget right?"_

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? S-sorry; I was just thinking of how I'm gonna word this."

"Oh."

"Okay. I was gonna say that..." Sasuke went on.

"I really like-" Sasuke said before he was cut off by Rin's lips touching his.

" _Did he just...wow; it's like he read my mind."_

Rin pulled away. "S-sorry. I-I-I just couldn't-" He said before Sasuke cut him off in return for when he had cut _him_ off.

Sasuke pulled away; making Rin's face turn a deep shade of red.

"W-w-what was THAT for?" Rin questioned.

"Payback." Sasuke simply said with a sly smirk on his face.

"B-but..." Rin said; trying to say something, but stuttered instead.

"W-what were you gonna say? You really what?"

"I really like you Rin."

Rin's face went from a deep shade of red to an even deeper shade of red; looking shocked he tried to find words, but he really didn't know what to say. "I-I...uh...ah shoot; I can't find anything to say about that, but it'll come to me soon enough...I hope." He said scratching the back of his head with that goofy smile that Sasuke recognizes so well.

" _At least he doesn't hate me. I don't think."_

"Do you hate now? Or something else; like distrust or..." Sasuke asked before trailing off; he had been looking into Rin electric blue eyes the whole time and simply got lost in them.

"Or what? Sasuke?" Rin asked; looking confusedly at Sasuke. "And why would I hate you OR distrust you if I have something in common with you?" He continued.

Sasuke was silent.

"I wouldn't and COULDN'T ever hate or distrust you Sasuke."

"Wait you said something about us having somethin' in common. What was it?"

"I really like you too Sasuke." Rin said; his face turning red as he spoke.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Blue Exorcist or Naruto. There's no copyright intended; the only thing I own is the Fanfic. This story also has yaoi (guy x guy for those who don't know) so if you don't like that kind of stuff then** _ **please**_ **save the comment section for those who do and go read something else. Please also note that this is a** _ **remake**_ **of the original story; the sequel will come soon enough.**

Chapter 2 - The Love That Keeps

Sasuke smiled at Rin as his friend stepped closer to him; he could feel his blush start to return as Rin's arms slipped around his waist and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. Sasuke felt his face become very hot as Rin's tongue ran across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let Rin explore what was inside; his face felt as if it was going to burn off. Sasuke put his arms around Rin's neck, since he's a little taller than him anyway, and noticed that Rin's hands weren't around his waist anymore; they were traveling up under his shirt.

" _His hands are surprisingly cold at first touch..."_ Sasuke though as Rin's hands continued to travel up his shirt.

" _He's surprisingly warm. Am I cold or somethin'?"_ Rin thought as he made Sasuke lay down on the bed.

Rin pulled away; leaving Sasuke gasping for breath, and he took this opportunity to mark is territory: Sasuke's neck. He smiled and leaned into Sasuke to get closer to his neck and decided that he'd lift Sasuke's shirt up while his hands were still there.

Sasuke's face was a very dark shade of red by now and he thought his face was literally going to burn off, and got worse when he felt Rin's mouth clamped onto his neck.

Rin had chosen to put the mark on the softest part of Sasuke's neck, but that meant he had to search for it, and he did find it; it was where his collarbone and his throat meet; making a small moan escape from Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke bit his lip. " _Why there? There of all places. He could've picked a different spot, but no; he had to pick THERE."_

Rin finished creating the mark on Sasuke's neck and picked himself up so he could look into Sasuke onyx orbs; only to find his eyes shut while he was still trying to catch his breath.

" _Man his face is so red..."_ Rin thought as he placed a hand on Sasuke forehead. " _It's hot too. Oh...I did that; his face being that red, and it bein' that hot is my fault...oops. Did I go too far?"_ Rin asked himself as he looked at Sasuke's figure; looking for something of proof to answer his question. " _Oh no...I DID go too far! Aw man...I'm just terrible. I was only thinkin' of myself. How could I not notice that?!"_ Rin thought as he noticed that Sasuke had become _a little_ hard.

"Hey."

Sasuke opened one eye to see Rin; his eyes full of worry and concern

"You look hot. Take your shirt off; see if that helps."

Sasuke nodded and Rin helped Sasuke sit up; even though he didn't need the help. He took his shirt off and his face became a little less red, but only at the slightest.

Rin's face lit up. "Hey it worked...a little." He said with a sheepish smile. Rin then notice that Sasuke had quite the set of abs. " _Whoa. This is new...I've never noticed THOSE before - that six pack of his is pretty well toned. How come I've never notice any part of him that I'm noticing JUST NOW? That's no fair!"_

Sasuke snapped Rin out of his thoughts by snapping his fingers in his face. "Hello? Rin? Are ya home? Hey!"

"Huh? Oh sorry; I was just thinkin' about somethin'..." Rin said trailing off.

"I know this doesn't look good for me, but...uh...ya wouldn't mind helping me with somethin'...would you?" Sasuke said looking down at his hard cock.

Rin scratched the back of his head and a goofy-like smile crept onto his face. "Oh right...uh...hehe...sure thing."

~ Time Skip ~

Rin had finished 'helping' Sasuke with his hardness, and then some, after about an hour and a half; both of the boys lying on Rin's bed and covered up; the rest of their clothes on the floor. They fell asleep covered up on Rin's bed. Rin was holding Sasuke in his arms; just tight enough so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to get up if he tried to.

Shiro had knocked on the door and got no response. The light was off, but he wanted to make sure both Rin and Sasuke were alright; seen as how they had been in their room almost all day. He opened the door to see that the room was only lit by natural light from outside, and it was getting dark out so there wasn't much natural light coming into the room, but just enough to see that Rin and Sasuke were sleeping in Rin's bed; Sasuke sleeping in Rin's arms. Although Shiro didn't have any idea of what happened in that room, he pretty much figured that _something_ had to have happened between the two boys or they wouldn't be sleeping like they were, and seeing them like that made him smile; he didn't know why, but he had a warm smile on his face when he closed the door; leaving the two boys to sleep.

Yukio had been waiting for Shiro to come back downstairs so he could find out why they all of the sudden disappeared the way they did. He heard Shiro clear his throat and he looked over at the entrance to the living room. "Well? What were they doing father?" He asked.

"Sleeping..." Shiro answered.

"Sleeping?"

"Yes. The light was off, but for the most part I was able to see where they were in the room, and I found them sleeping in Rin's bed."

"Doing what? Wait they weren't covered I hope; like they fell asleep reading comic books or something were they?" Yukio asked.

"They were covered up; no comic books in sight; probably even with the light on."

Yukio frowned." _I wonder what happened between them...I hope it was nothing too serious."_ He thought as Shiro gave him a curious look.

"What is it Yukio?"

"I'm just thinking about some things that are on my mind. It's nothing to be concerned about." Yukio replied as he walked upstairs:

"I'm going to go to sleep. I feeling kinda tired so night father." He said as he turned; just about half-way up the stairs (He was also curious as to why Rin and Sasuke were sleeping in Rin's bed instead of sleeping in their own beds).

"Night Yukio." Shiro replied.

Yukio got upstairs, but wanted to see if Shiro was lying or not, and sure enough he was right; they were still asleep in Rin's bed covered up. Sasuke in Rin's arms sort of holding onto his torso, but it was a loose grasp; unlike Rin's grasp on _him_. He decided he'd go to bed like he said he would and went to his room, got changed, and went to bed.

Shiro had gone to bed also so the lights had been shut off, and everyone had gone to sleep.

~ Time Skip ~

The next morning Rin woke up to see Sasuke still asleep in his arms; a smile had crept onto his face; making Rin smile too. He heard Yukio; now knocking on his door, and he started to panic. He didn't want Yukio to see what happened between him and Sasuke. He even tried to wake Sasuke up, but ultimately just put his boxers on _for him_ ; he then slipped his own on, along with his sweatpants, and of course couldn't forget to do the same for Sasuke as well. Rin then pretended to be asleep when Yukio figured they were still asleep.

"You two need to wake up now; it's 11:35. Come on get out of bed guys." Yukio said as he tried to get them up; making Rin open one eye.

"What?" Rin groaned

"You and Sasuke need to get up now Rin." Yukio said through the door.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Yukio." Rin said as he put his face in Sasuke's dark raven locks; making Sasuke smile a little more as his eyes tightened slightly.

"I'm serious Rin! Get up!" Yukio said pointing a finger at his brother.

One of Sasuke's onyx eyes opened to see Yukio standing near Rin's bed. "When did you get here?" He asked as he felt Rin pick his head up from where it was sitting on his head; opening the other eye as well.

"You two need to get up and come have something to eat."

"Oh. Okay, but I just need two more minutes." Sasuke said before he buried his face in Rin chest.

"No. Get out of bed guys. Let's go."

Rin looked at Yukio and sighed. "Alright we'll be down in a sec. Okay?"

"Don't back to sleep." Yukio said before he left the room.

The two boys sighed in relief.

"I thought he'd never leave." Rin said.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah. I doubt it." Rin answered.

"Hey wait a minute."

"What?"

"How am I dressed; my sweats and my boxers; how did I put them on?"

"I did that for you 'cause you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh. Right."

Rin and Sasuke got changed out of their sweat pants and went downstairs to see the table in the dining room was already set; Yukio was sitting in his usual spot, and so was Shiro.

"So you two finally decided to wake up huh?" Shiro said as the boys walked into the dining room.

Rin scratched the back of his head and chuckled a little. "Hehe yeah...sorry about that." He said.

"It's no trouble; just wake up at the normal time next time. Alright?"

"Got it."

After they ate there was someone knocking at the door; Sasuke stood.

"I got it." Sasuke said.

Rin couldn't help but to follow along behind him to see who it was.

Sasuke opened the door to see the post man:

"Hello I'm looking for a Rin Okumura. Is he here?"

Rin poked his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. "That's me." He said.

"Oh. Well then here's you package sir." The post man said handing Rin the box.

Rin handed the box to Sasuke as the postman handed Rin a clipboard. He signed for the package and handed the clipboard back to the post man.

"Have a good one." The post man said cheerfully before he left.

Sasuke handed the box back to Rin after he shut the door. "I wonder what's inside..." He said.

"Let's find out then." Rin said as Yukio handed him a pair of scissors. "Thanks." He softly said.

Yukio smiled and sat down on the couch; along with Rin, Sasuke, and Shiro.

Rin opened the box to see a red satin case with a note attached to it. "What the?" He said as he took the note off the case.

 _'Satan's son,_

 _This is something to hide Kurikara from plain sight, even though the case is rather obvious itself. It is used to not only protect others from seeing your true identity, but it's also for keeping the sword from breaking or cracking when it's not being used._

 _\- Anonymous'_

Rin stared at the note with a puzzled look on his face. "Hm...weird note..." He said as he scratched his head.

Sasuke stared at the note as well, but he saw it as something like directions. "Looks like directions instead of just any ordinary note." He said.

"Yeah, but that's so strange. I mean yeah it was nice of this person, but at least give yourself credit." Rin said reading the note over and over again.

"Some note..." Yukio said looking over Rin's shoulder.

"I wonder who wrote it..." Shiro said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hm...well I'll find soon enough I guess." Rin said; putting the note down and picking up the satin case. "Hey Sasuke?" He started to get Sasuke's attention.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asks.

"Could you go grab Kurikara from our room?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Sasuke said before he went upstairs into their room. He looked around the room trying to find Rin's sword. " _Now where are you? Ha! I found you!"_ Sasuke thought as he walked over to Rin's sword and picked it up. He then went back downstairs and handed the sword to Rin.

"Thanks." Rin said.

"No problem."

Rin put his sword inside of the case and sealed the case. "There. All sealed up and protected." He said with a warm smile on his face; pleased with how the case looked and how it protected his sword from any damage it might take.

There was another knock on the door; making Rin and Sasuke snap their heads toward the door.

" _Who could it be this time?"_ They both thought as they walked over to the door.

Rin opened the door to see and odd looking man wearing something like an exorcist's uniform; only white; an odd looking white top hat, and holding an umbrella.

" _What's with the get-up?"_ Rin thought as he studied the man's clothes.

" _At least we know what to expect...for the most part..."_ Sasuke thought as he studied the man as well.

"Something wrong?" The man asked; an elegant accent about his voice.

"Huh? Oh. No. Sorry; just spacing out." Rin said; trying to come up with a quick excuse.

"Alrighty then. May I come in?" The man said politely

"Of course." Rin said stepping aside; nudging Sasuke to do the same.

"I'm looking for a young sir by the name of Rin Okumura. I was hoping he'd be here. Is he?"

Rin looked slightly confused. "That's me. Who are you?" He said.

"Oh pardon me. Where are my manors?" The said before he cleared his throat to speak again. "My name is Mephisto Pheles. I'm here to ask you a question, Mr. Okumura."

"I was just about ask why you were here, but okay. What question or questions do ya have to ask me?"

"I was wondering...do you currently go to any type of school?"

"School? I don't really like school."

"Well would you consider enrolling in True Cross Academy? Perhaps make an exception for a deal like this?" Mephisto said.

"I don't know...seems pretty shady. You're not tryin' anything are ya Mr. Pheles?"

"Please call me Sir Pheles, but no; I'm not trying anything as you say."

"Okay, but why do you want ME to go to that school? I'm a highschool dropout...basically."

"I've seen what you're capable of. True Cross could use a young man like you Mr. Okumura."

Rin thought for a minute. " _Hm. If I accept his offer; I go to the same school as Yukio, but that might not be all it's cracked up to be. If I don't accept his offer; he might come back another time to see if I had changed my mind. I might as well just accept his offer and get it over with...I guess."_

"So? What'll it be? Will you attend or will you not attend Mr. Okumura?"

"I guess I'll accept your offer Sir Pheles. I really don't know what to expect, but I'll go for it anyway. Besides; I might learn a thing or two from that school."

Sir Pheles smiled. "Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you there then!" He said in a joyous tone.

Rin was still confused as to why Sir Pheles wanted him to attend True Cross High School when he said that he was basically a high school dropout, but he smiled; just to keep the man's suspicions or doubts about enrolling him at the high school.

Yukio was surprised that Rin accepted Sir Pheles's offer; he thought that Rin would deny his offer instead, but he didn't. "So you're going to go to the same school as me now huh Rin?" He asked.

Rin turned his attention toward his brother and smiled. "Yup; I'm goin' to get this education thing out of the way. I rather go to the same school as someone I know anyways." He said.

"What about Sasuke?" Yukio asked.

"Oh this boy here? He can enroll to the school too if he'd like to."

Sasuke turned his head sideways and looked up at Sir Pheles. "Really? You want me to enroll too?" He asked sounding rather surprised.

"Of course my boy! 'The more the merrier' is what I always say!"

Sasuke looked over at Rin.

Rin nodded; neither of the even said a word, but the two knew exactly what to say without asking at all.

"Alright. I'll go too. What harm would it do anyway?"

"Oh no harm at all! I guarantee you'll be satisfied with your results of attending True Cross Academy; or you can tell me otherwise."

"Sounds good." Sasuke said with a warm smile on his face.

Yukio glanced at the clock. "It's noon already?"

"Huh. I guess so."

"Well I have other things to attend to so I'll just be on my way." Sir Pheles said before tipping his hat and walked away.

"We should eat something now so none of you, especially you Rin, are asking me what's for supper; when it's nowhere near supper-time yet."

"Hey!"

"It's true. You do sometimes do that." Yukio said.

"Why I outta-"Rin said forming a fist and walking towards Yukio; only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"No. None of that. Come on Shiro's right; we should eat something." Sasuke said.

Rin nods and smiled a bit.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen with Rin and ate at the table with Shiro and Yukio.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly seen as how Rin, Sasuke, and Yukio had gone to the mall to just hang out. They got home and were greeted by Shiro, after he had finished talking with someone, it had gotten pretty dark out by now.

"Hey boys. How was going to the mall?" Shiro said.

"Not bad. We heard some pretty interesting stuff as people passed by us, but it isn't really something to keep goin' on and on about." Rin said.

"I guess not everything has an explanation." Shiro said nodding.

They walked inside; Sasuke was stretching and looked like he was about ready to pass out.

"We're gonna go to sleep; feelin' kinda tired." Rin said with a yawn.

"Haven't you slept enough already?" Shiro said raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't or I wouldn't be tired right now." Rin said with a smile on his face.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Well then goodnight you two."

"Night old man." Rin said before heading upstairs.

"Night Shiro." Sasuke said before following Rin upstairs.

Rin and Sasuke got to their room and got changed and went to sleep.

"I'm going to sleep too; being at the mall surprisingly makes me pretty exhausted." Yukio said.

"Alright then. Good night Yukio."

"Night father." Yukio said as he walked upstairs.

Sasuke had fallen asleep after about a half an hour after the got into their beds; while Rin couldn't sleep at all.

"Psst. Sasuke. Hey! Are you awake up there?" Rin said in a whisper.

Sasuke didn't answer; which told Rin that he was asleep; making him curious as to how he fell asleep so quickly.

Rin decided to climb up to Sasuke's bed and lie down next to him, and put his arms around him instinctively. He kissed the side of Sasuke's head and went to sleep; leaving a warm smile on both their faces.

~Time Skip ~

The next morning Rin opened his eyes to still see Sasuke's dark raven locks in his face. He ran his finger through Sasuke's hair and kissed his forehead after leaning over him. Rin then looked at his alarm clock.

"Huh. 9:30 in the morning. That's just great." Rin said before he noticed that Sasuke's smile had disappeared when he looked at his face:

" _What happened to his smile; he isn't smiling anymore."_ He thought as he caressed Sasuke's face gently with the back of his hand. _That_ made him smile along with the kiss on the forehead.

" _That's much better, but what made his smile go away in the first place anyway?"_ Rin asked himself.

Sasuke winced and rolled over; curling into Rin's chest; making Rin start to worry.

" _What the? What's goin' on with Sasuke? Is he having a bad dream or somethin'?"_ Rin thought as he tried to wake Sasuke up.

"Sasuke wake up. Whatever is bothering you in your dream isn't real. Come on! Wake up Sasuke! Wake up!" Rin pleaded in a whisper; starting to sound scared for his friend.

Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut, and he clung to Rin.

Rin wrapped his arms around his friend and still tried to wake him up.

"Please...you need to wake up Sasuke. Nothing in that world is real...nothing..."

Sasuke finally woke up when he heard Rin's voice; he sounded scared, but he didn't look it when he opened his eyes slightly.

"Sasuke. Wake up...please. I don't want you to feel hurt anymore. I don't want you to feel scared anymore." Rin said before he stopped to see if Sasuke had woken up, and he saw that Sasuke's eyes were barely open, but they were open enough to know that he was awake.

Sasuke put a hand on Rin's face and opened his eyes the rest of the way. Noticing that his friend had been worrying about him; he decided to hug him tightly so he couldn't squirm away.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't wake up." Sasuke said; his voice still a little groggy from just waking up.

Rin hugged Sasuke back and kissed the side of his head.

They noticed they were still lying down and decided to just lie there until Rin usually woke up.

They had fallen asleep after ten minutes, Rin's reason: Sasuke, but had to wake up again because of Shiro knocking on the door.

"Boys it's time to wake up; it's 10:55 in the morning." Shiro said; his voice muffled by the door.

"Aw come on old man! We just went back to sleep!" Rin sleepily whined.

"Well get up. Or do I have to come in there?" Shiro threatened; though, it sounded more like teasing.

"No! You don't have to come in here! We'll get up."

"Good."

Sasuke looked at Rin as if to ask 'do we have to?'

Rin nodded and sighed as he got out of Sasuke's bed and landed on the floor, and thinking the door was open; Rin walked over to the door.

"I'll be right ba-" Rin said before he was cut off by banging into the door.

Sasuke snickered and looked down to where Rin had fallen to floor after banging into the door. "Are ya okay?" He asked; trying not to laugh.

"Ugh...yeah...I'm fine." Rin said rubbing his face. "I meant to do that..." He said finally.

Sasuke climbed down from his bed and crouched down beside Rin, and he kissed his forehead. "Is that a little better?" Sasuke asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah...a little." Rin sheepishly smile and said.

Yukio knocked on the door. "Who banged into the door?" He asked.

"I did." Rin answered.

"Are you okay?" Yukio asked not really sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Rin replied.

"Okay. Just asking." Yukio said before he walked downstairs.

Sasuke helped Rin get up off of the floor.

Rin pulled Sasuke into his arms and held him there for a couple minutes. "You're not goin' anywhere." He whispered.

"But..." Sasuke tried to protest.

"No. No 'buts' Sasuke." Rin said still in a whisper.

"What if your-" Sasuke said before Rin cut him off.

Rin pulled away after he had silenced Sasuke.

Sasuke's face was a bright red and could barely speak because of it. "W-w-why do you do that?" He stammered.

"Ya talk too much that's why?" Rin teased.

Sasuke didn't really have much to say; only that one question.

They heard Shiro call from downstairs.

"Boys let's go! Get your asses down here! There're some people here to see you two!"

Rin looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes, and Sasuke looked into Rin's electric blue eyes.

"I guess we'd better not keep 'em waitin' huh." Sasuke said as he nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Guess not." Rin said shrugging; Sasuke still in his arms. He let go and the two boys went downstairs to see three people.

" _They found me already?! But I don't want to go back now! I have someone who lives here...and he likes me; he likes me enough to even sleep in the same bed, BY CHOICE, with me. Why now? I can't leave him behind, and he won't be able to come with me."_ Sasuke thought as he started to recognize the three people as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"Sasuke do ya know these people or somethin'? Ya look a little pale." Rin asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I know these people; they're from my world, and they've probably come to take me back, but the thing is...I don't wanna go." Sasuke whispered back.

"Oh...why? Don't ya belong in your world?"

"I just...I don't wanna leave you or this world in general." Sasuke said lowering his head.

"Hey. If that vortex thing appears again; I won't ignore it and I'll come see you instead. Okay?"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without you Rin. I wanna be with you, and I don't wanna leave; I even have a school to go to here, and I don't wanna leave you to go there without me."

Rin smiled and they entered the living room to see Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

Sasuke was now frowning and didn't really want to smile at this point.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said as his friend and Rin entered the room.

Sasuke just lifted a hand as if to say 'hey.'

"Someone doesn't look happy. Aren't you happy to see us Sasuke?" Sakura squealed with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow risen.

Sasuke stayed silent.

Kakashi was the only one of the three people not talking; he noticed that Sasuke didn't look very happy to see them right now, but they needed to get back home, and the vortex was still opened and waiting for them to return home.

"We're here to take ya home Sasuke!" Naruto cheerfully said; totally unaware that Sasuke wasn't very happy to see them at all.

"Uh...will you excuse us for a sec.?" Rin said as he gently pushed Sasuke into the hallway. He gently pushed Sasuke down the hallway a little ways away from the entrance.

"What?" Sasuke slightly snapped.

"Ya gotta at least say somethin'. Tell 'em ya don't wanna leave." Rin said completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke kinda snapped.

"Like they'd listen to ME right now. They were probably sent here to 'retrieve' me from this world and bring me back to my world of ninjas." Sasuke said.

"Come on let's go back so ya tell 'em ya don't wanna leave." Rin said.

"Alright, but if this doesn't work then this is good-bye." Sasuke said; almost on the verge of tears; he sounded very sad to Rin. He sighed as they walked back into the room.

"Go on Sasuke...say what's on your mind." Rin said as he nudged Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and cleared his throat to speak. "I really don't wanna leave." He said.

"What?" The three ninja said.

"Ya heard me right. I don't wanna leave. I'm not moving from this spot." Sasuke said crossing his arms; not showing any sign of emotion.

"Sasuke. Why don't you wanna come home?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"I have pretty much a better life here; besides the fact that I had you two at home and only the people in this room here, but I don't really care for having that many friends. I just like having friends who do whatever it takes to make things right." Sasuke said looking at Rin.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright. You can stay here for a little longer, but after that I can't let you stay here. People in the leaf village need all of their ninjas in the village. Do you understand?"

"I'm not takin'- wait WHAT?!" Sasuke said.

"You heard me. Do you understand that Sasuke?"

"Yeah I understand, but why?"

"Because I understand what you're trying to say."

Naruto and Sakura were in complete shock. "WHAT?!" The said in unison.

"That's right. Now let's go home." Kakashi said.

"Thanks...Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke softly said.

Kakashi smiled and nodded and the three ninja left and Sasuke started to smile again.

Rin saw Sasuke starting to smile and he smiled too. "Hey! You're startin' to smile again!" He said in a cheerful tone.

Sasuke giggled at Rin's goofy behavior; making Rin laugh.

"Was that a giggle?"

Sasuke nodded still smiling.

Rin smiled again, only it was is goofy looking smile, the goofy smile that makes Sasuke smile a lot.

Yukio was happy to see how happy Rin looked with Sasuke, and felt there was something else between them besides best friends, but at the same time he felt jealous of Sasuke; he's always with Rin, and he gets to spend time Rin everyday.

Rin looked over at Yukio and smiled, making Yukio smile too, he loved seeing Rin's goofy-teeth-showing-smile; he always thought it made Rin look like he was younger again.

Sasuke and Rin went outside to see a package addressed to Rin, but under his name was Sasuke's name.

Rin picked up the box and carried it inside. "It's pretty light to be ammunition Yukio, but I think that's coming in next week." He said.

Yukio nodded and handed Rin the scissors to open the box.

Rin opened the box to see a black jacket with pants and a shirt underneath.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked as he held it up.

Yukio noticed the exorcist chain on the collar. "That's your school uniform." He said.

"Uniform?!" Rin and Sasuke said in unison.

"Yeah. That's True Cross Academy's exorcist uniform; it's a school for learning how to be one or to get a normal job in this city."

"Oh. Cool."

They tried their uniforms on and they fit perfectly.

"Hm. They fit perfectly, but how did they get our sizes?"

"I already knew what size to get you and I figured that Sasuke was the same size as you so that's how they know." Yukio said handing him the sheet that was at the bottom of the box.

"Oh. Right. I knew that." Rin said.

"Sure ya did Rin." Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"I did! Really! Oh hey! Watch this!" Rin said looking like he was about to do something to do something either silly or stupid, and surely enough, he was dancing around the room singing a random song.

Everyone was now laughing along with Rin because of his small stupid acts as he danced around the room with his uniform on.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Blue Exorcist or Naruto. There's no copyright intended; the only thing I own is the Fanfic. This story also has yaoi (guy x guy for those who don't know) so if you don't like that kind of stuff then** _ **please**_ **save the comment section for those who do and go read something else. Please also note that this is a** _ **remake**_ **of the original story; the sequel will come soon enough.**

Chapter 3 - To Be Continued?

Sasuke was laughing the most; he found Rin to be quite a 'colorful' person; he acts like he doesn't care, and then he helps someone, but when his friends need him most he's there.

After about an hour of laughing and cracking jokes with the others Sasuke thought that Rin would be getting tired by now.

"Rin I think that enough dancin' don't ya think?" Sasuke teased.

Rin stopped for a moment to think. "Hm. Yeah I guess you're right. I don't wanna get it all sweaty anyways." He said.

"We should go take these off." Rin said walking over toward Sasuke.

"Right." Sasuke said nodding.

The two boys walked upstairs and into their room to take off their uniforms so that nothing bad would happen to them.

Rin, being a curious person, decided to peek at Sasuke; only to see him taking his shirt off since he had already gotten his jacket off. He felt his eyes wander all over his figure and how his muscles moved with his body, and how his shoulder blades moved in such a way to make him turn around before he was caught staring.

" _Well someone knows how to hide their body and or figure from another person..."_ Rin thought as he took his shirt off since he took his jacket off while going up the stairs.

Sasuke was curious as well, and decided to look over at Rin. He saw just what Rin saw: his shirt come off. Sasuke felt _his_ eyes wandering now too; looking at the way _Rin's_ muscles moved with _his_ body, and how _his_ shoulder blades moved, but he couldn't help but to keep staring until he felt Rin was going to turn around, and he did.

Rin turned around to see Sasuke just putting on his sweatpants. " _Aw I missed it! I basically missed the best part! Wait...did I just say that?! Man I'm becoming a perv...well when it comes to him that is. Ugh! I did it again! Stop it!"_ Rin thought as he scolded himself and he pulled a pair of sweatpants on.

Sasuke stretched as he looked out the window; making Rin turn around when he heard him sigh.

" _What the? Oh. My. Uh...okay...I don't know why I'm sayin' this, but I just can't put my finger on it; what is it about him that makes my stomach tie knots in itself, and I feel this fuzzy feeling right in the very center? It's weird, but I can't help but to just stand here and study him...he just...amazes me...everyday."_ Rin thought before walking over behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sasuke looked back a little to see an electric blue eye staring into one of his onyx eyes. "Hey." He softly said.

"What's up?" Rin softly said back.

"Just a little tired, but besides that...nothin' much."

"Oh. That's cool."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's up?"

"Oh. Nothin' much...just chillin'."

"Just chillin'?"

"Yup."

"On my shoulders?"

"Uh huh."

"That's cool."

"You're okay with that?"

"Sure. Besides; it's not like you're gonna dislocate them. You're not right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Kidding."

"I knew that...I was just playin' along with it."

"Of course."

"Okay now I bein' serious here Sasuke."

"Oh trust me...I know."

"Mm'kay." Rin said closing his eyes a little.

Sasuke giggled a little. "Your hair is tickling the underside of my chin." He said.

Rin giggled a little too. "Is it now? Well why don't we change it from my hair tickling ya...to ME tickling ya?!" He said before he started to tickle Sasuke's sides.

"Hehe n-no p-please stop!" Sasuke pleaded before his laughter took over for his voice; he couldn't stop laughing even if he tried.

Rin stopped to let Sasuke catch him breath, and as soon as he stopped he opened his eyes to see two beautiful onyx eyes looking into his electric blue ones.

Sasuke giggled at the way Rin's jaw had slightly dropped. He put two fingers under Rin's jaw and pushed it up to shut his mouth; for the openness it had.

Rin's face flushed a deep red shade, and he gulped.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Is it just me or are your eyes very beautiful when ya smile?" Rin asked.

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"I mean your eyes..."

"What about 'em again?"

"They look very beautiful when ya smile like that; anytime I look at your eyes really."

Sasuke smiled and sat down on Rin's bed.

Rin watched his every move out of curiosity. "What 'cha doin'?" He asked.

"I dunno. Just sitting I guess." Sasuke said shrugging.

Rin sat down next to him and put an arm around him as he sighed.

"That seems to be the trend in this room; I guess I'll try it out." Rin said; trying to make Sasuke laugh; the laugh he could never get enough of.

Sasuke laughed a little. "You really can be pretty stupid sometimes. Ya know that?" He said.

Rin smiled. "Yup, and that's what's making ya laugh, and I just can't get enough of your laugh." He said.

Sasuke's face went a little red at Rin's comment, and he yawned.

"Ya getting' tired over there?" Rin said teasingly.

Sasuke was still yawning so he just nodded.

Rin smiled and yawned; he had to admit, he was tired too.

"Oh no wonder, but..." Rin started; still yawning as he looked over at his alarm clock. "It's only 2:55 in the afternoon."

Sasuke sighed and started to close his eyes little by little.

"Why are ya so tired today?"

"I should ask the same about YOU." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes again.

Rin smirked and leaned into Sasuke; trying to make him fall down. "Good point." He said.

At first Sasuke did realize what Rin was trying to do, but then he realized that he was trying to make him lie down; making his eyes slightly widen. "H-hey!" He said as he was pinned to the bed; with Rin on top of him. A bead of sweat ran down his face. " _What's he up to now? He's trying something."_ Sasuke thought as Rin leaned into Sasuke; nipping at his collarbone.

A small moan escaped from Sasuke's throat as Rin moved up his neck from his collarbone. As soon as Rin reached Sasuke's jaw line they heard Shiro call upstairs.

"Hey! You two are coming back down here right?" Shiro asked.

Rin lifter his head to reply. "Yeah! We're comin', we're comin'! Keep your pants on old man!"

" _Ugh! What timing...I was just getting' to the good part..."_ Rin thought as he sighed. " _Well I guess it'll have to wait till later when everyone's asleep...which really stinks!"_ He thought as he got off of Sasuke and helped him up. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." He apologized.

"It's cool." Sasuke said.

They walked back downstairs and into the living room; meeting Shiro and Yukio; who were sitting on the couch.

Rin looked puzzled. "What ya doin'? Why are ya just sitting there?" He asked.

"We're just sitting and talking Rin. No need to question." Shiro answered simply.

"Oh ok."

Rin and Sasuke walked outside and sat in a tree; a gentle breeze was blowing through.

Sasuke smiled and leaned on Rin's shoulder; making Rin smile too.

They sat in that tree all day; even falling asleep was pleasant in that tree if they had each other.

That day when Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura never came. Which meant that Sasuke had his own free will to live by; he could go back anytime he wanted, and not get in trouble at all.

Rin thought of Sasuke as someone he'd want to spend his life with, and really didn't want him to leave.

Sasuke never left Rin's side for a second, and he decided to stay with Rin, but from time to time he'd think about his friends back in Konoha. He'd think about going back, but never put it to action.

" _I don't think I'll be leaving for a while..."_ Sasuke thought with a smile.

Rin held him in his arms and smiled gently.

 _ **AN: So, even though this story was rewritten, I still don't see anything else happening here so instead I'm going to start a sequel to this story. I can pull things together there, but not here. Until then ~OnlineAddictions217**_


End file.
